dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth and Consequences
|image = Dallas 2012-s01e05-Truth-and-Consequences - J.R. talks with John Ross.jpg|250px |logo = Dallas 2012 TV series-logo 652x370.png|250px |caption = |season = 1 |number = 5 |overall = 5 |episodes = 40 |series = Dallas (second series) |network = TNT |production = 1-5 / 2M5803 |airdate = U.S. Airdate: June 20, 2012 |imdb = tt2205550 |writers = Randy Zisk |directors = Robert Rovner |guests = Jerry Jones (cameo apperance) Glenn Morshower Joe Ward Akbar Abdul-Ahad Michelle Harp |previous = "The Last Hurrah |next = "The Enemy of My Enemy" }} Truth and Consequences was the fifth episode of the TNT series Dallas. Written by Randy Zisk, the episode, which was directed by Robert Rovner, made its premiere on July 4, 2012. 'Short Summary' With tension mounting between the newly married Christopher and Rebecca , family ties begin to unravel when the deed to Southfork is revealed. In order to thwart J.R.’s schemes, Ann opens a can of worms when she seeks help from someone in her past. 'Storyline' Even John Ross is baffled to find the Southfork purchase deed solely in J.R.'s name, but grudgingly accepts a procuration with instructions to start drilling while his father leaves indefinitely. Christopher is shocked as badly again when Rebecca admits Tommy planned preying on the Ewings as college mate years ago. He finds fake Marta alias Veronica's blackmail recordings of John Ross's own infidelity but decides against showing them to Elena after finding her inflexibly unforgiving about the e-mail debacle. Bobby just reports to the police, who find J.R.'s sale incontestable unless he is proved to have used fraud, which seems possible only for the fake Del Sol and the lawyer, who disappeared too. Meanwhile Anne asks her ex Harris Ryland to sabotage the drilling by breaking his transport contract. Dallas 2012 episode 1x5 -Truth and Consequences - Jerry Jones meets John Ross.jpg|Dallas Cowboys owner Jerry Jones meets John Ross in a cameo appearance. Dallas 2012-s01e05-Truth-and-Consequences - J.R. talks with John Ross.jpg|J.R. talks with son John Ross concerning the Ewing Global empire. Dallas 2012-s01e05-Truth-and-Consequences -Christopher confronts John Ross.jpg|Cousins Christopher and John Ross confront one another, again. Cast Main/Recurring cast/characters *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Jesse Metcalfe as Christopher Ewing *Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III *Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos *Julie Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter *Brenda Strong as []Ann Ewing]] *Leonor Varela as Marta Del Sol *Callard Harris as Tommy Sutter *Mitch Pileggi as Harris Ryland *Marlene Forte as Carmen Ramos Guest starring *Jerry Jones as Himself in cameo appearance *Glenn Morshower as Lou *Joe Ward ss Brian *Akbar Abdul-Ahad as Messenger *Michelle Harp as Secretary ;Also guest starring *Debbie M. Crabb as Diner (uncredited) *Kennith Edwards as Guest in Skybox (uncredited) *Dawn Ezelle as Omni Hotel Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Michael P. Gardner as Police Officer (uncredited) *Justin Harmon as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jill Horton as Skybox guest (uncredited) *Steven Jeffers as Head Doctor (uncredited) *James L. Jensen as Helicopter Co-Pilot (uncredited) *Heath Madere as Skybox Guest (uncredited) *Derek Rock as Skybox Guest (uncredited) Category:Episodes (new Dallas)